You Call It Romance
by I'm What I'm
Summary: [MONSTA X] No summary! Hyungwon!uke x Hyun Woo!seme x Wonho!seme


Title: You Call It Romance  
Genre: Romance, Greget/?.  
Rate: T  
Length: Drabble  
Cast:

\- Wonho  
\- Hyungwon  
\- Hyun Woo (Shownu)

note: FF ini hanya terinspirasi dari MV yang berjudul You Call It Romance. Disarankan membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagu – Call It Romance.

.

WARNING BOY x BOY!

.

[All Hyungwon POV]

Hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini sangat spesial menurutku, bagaimana tidak?! Orang yang aku kagumi hari ini memberikanku setangkai bunga mawar. Ah, belum lagi dia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat bersemangat sekolah hari ini.

Walau hari ini banyak pelajaran yang tak aku suka tapi aku tetap menikmatinya, haha mungkin ini berkat bunga mawar itu. Yeah, hari ini telah aku lewati dengan senyuman.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan aku mendapat panggilan dari pacarku, Hyun Woo.

"yeoboseyo?"

"ah ne, aku akan kesana.."

PIP

aku menutup sambunganku dan langsung menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat Hyun Woo tengah menungguku dengan motor ninja merahnya.

"hehe, apakah hyung telah menunggu lama?" tanyaku sembari terkekeh.

"hm.. tidak juga" jawab Hyun Woo dibarengi eyes smile nya.

"kajja hyung" ajakku.

"ne" Hyun Woo mengiyakan.

Aku dan Hyun Woo hyung menuju ke café. Selama di café yang aku pikirkan hanya Wonho, orang yang aku ada apa denganku? Padahal aku sudah punya Hyun Woo tapi kenapa aku terus saja memikirkan Wonho? Aishh jinjja! walau aku terus memikirkan Wonho tetapi Hyun Woo tidak akan tahu kan? Hihi..

"Ah.. lelah sekali hari ini" aku menjatuhkan diri pada kasur kesayanganku.

LINE~

'eh aku dapat LINE dari Wonho' batinku.

'besok kita jogging ok? Aku akan menunggu ditaman' ah.. tanpa babibu aku langsung mengiyakan ajakkannya.

Keesokan harinya..

"ah aku bingung harus menggenakan pakaian apa.." monologku sembari melihat-lihat isi lemariku.

"baiklah aku memilih ini hehe" aku mengambil hoodie berwarna magenta dan celana joger berwarna biru donker. Kemudian aku memakai sepatu sport berwarna abu-abu.

"ah very nice Hyungwon!" aku memuji diri sendiri di depan cermin.

aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman. Di sepanjang jalan perjalanan aku terus tersenyum kejauhan aku tengah melihat Wonho duduk di kursi taman seorang diri, dan aku langsung menghampirinya.

"hey Hyungwon.. kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini" puji Wonho.

"Thanks Wonho, kau juga terlihat tampan" pujiku balik. Jika kalian tahu, didalam hatiku aku sudah berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila haha.

aku dan Wonho sudah melakukan jogging sekitar 5 menit, tetapi aku sudah mulai berkeringat, hm.. mungkin karena efek jarang olahraga. Wonho melihat stand yang menjual boneka di sisi taman, dan dia menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk melihat boneka-boneka itu.

"ini terlihat seperti mu haha" Wonho mengambil boneka kodok dengan postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang hampir mirip denganku.

"hah memang iya?" kataku kurang yakin.

"haha iya" Wonho masih saja terkekeh.

"ini lucu ya" Wonho mengambil boneka kecil berbentuk kepala kucing dan mendekatkan bonekanya kearah wajahku lalu aku mengikuti Wonho, tetapi aku mengambil yang bentuk kepalanya serigala.

"hihi iya" Wonho tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"baiklah aku akan membelinya" Wonho mengeluarkan dompet dan kemudian membayar boneka-boneka yang tadi kita pegang.

Setelah jogging bersama Wonho aku memutuskan untuk mengambil stinky tofu dari dalam kulkas dan mengukusnya. Aish tahu ini benar-benar menyengat baunya sampai-sampai aku harus menggunakan masker saat membuka bungkusannya, stinky tofu ini adalah oleh-oleh dari adikku Chang Kyun sewaktu ia study tour ke Hongkong, adikku memang sangat aneh bukan? Setelah memotong tahunya aku mulai memasukannya kedalam panci.

10 menit kemudian..

aku mematikan kompor dan mengambil panci yang berisi stinky tofu itu. Aku terkejut ketika membuka tutup pancinya. Stinky tofu itu malah berubah menjadi kumpulan permen warna-warni. Ah~ apa mungkin ini efek karena terus memikirkan Wonho? Hehe.

Hoam.. aku memutuskan untuk tidur siang sebentar. Ekspektasinya tidur sebentar, tetapi bagaimana dengan realitanya? -_-

"apa kau yang bernama Wonho?" aku melihat Hyunwoo sedang berbincang dengan Wonho. Aneh, kurasa Hyunwoo tak mengenal Wonho sama sekali, batinku.

"iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Wonho agak ketus.

"berani-beraninya kau merebut pacarku Hyungwon!" bentak Hyunwoo pada Wonho lalu melayangkan tangan besarnya nya pada wajah mulus Wonho.

BUGH

"siapa yang merebutnya darimu eoh?!" balas Wonho tak terima dan memukul wajah Hyun Woo.

"andwae!" teriakku, aku mencoba mendekati dan melerai mereka tetapi kakiku rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah.

BUGH.. BUGH..

Perkelahian pun terjadi, aku sedikit menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

BUGH

Pada pukulan terakhir, Wonho terjatuh. Kemudian Hyun Woo mendekatiku dan memelukku erat.

"Saranghaeyo Hyungwonie~" bisik Hyun Woo padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya diam tanpa berkedip sedikitpun karena masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"AISH! Pusing sekali kepalaku.." Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata tadi itu hanya mimpi.

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini aku diberikan bunga mawar lagi oleh Wonho dan dia juga tersenyum manis padaku lagi. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, Kini aku terus melihat Wonho yang juga memberikan bunga dan tersenyum pada kesetiap orang yang di lewati Wonho bahkan ia memberikan itu juga kepada guru-guru.

"ah.. ternyata aku terlalu baper."

END.

Niga hamyeon Romance.. Romance~

*BAPER = KEBAWA PERASAAN.

Jujur, setelah saya melihat MV yang judulnya itu, saya langsung kepikiran untuk membuat fanfic ini. Haha. Semoga greget ya FFnya.

DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW! :*


End file.
